1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to methods for securing electronic components, in particular power semiconductor components such as diodes, transistors or thyristors, to a substrate and for securing connection elements to these components or to the substrate. The methods involve a well-known sintering method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic prior art in this respect is defined by German Patent DE 34 14 065 C2 and European Patent Disclosure EP 0 242 626 B1. DE 34 14 055 C2 discloses a method for joining an electronic component to a substrate that is characterized by the following essential processing steps:                Applying a pastelike layer, comprising a metal powder and a solvent, to a contact face of the component or of the substrate;        Applying the component to the substrate, with the pastelike layer disposed between the component and the substrate;        Expelling the solvent from the composite comprising the component, the pastelike layer, and the substrate;        Heating the composite to sintering temperature, preferably while applying pressure thereto.        
A disadvantage of this method is that the process of drying the pastelike layer is performed after the component and the substrate are joined together. Since fast outgassing over a large surface area is not possible under these circumstances, this method is characterized by considerable process times. EP 0 242 626 B1, by comparison, discloses a method for joining an electrical component to a substrate that is characterized by the following essential processing steps:                Applying a pastelike layer, comprising a metal powder and a solvent, to a contact face of the component or of the substrate;        Drying the pastelike layer;        Applying the component to the substrate, the dried pastelike layer being disposed between the component and the substrate;        Heating the composite to sintering temperature, while subjecting it to additional pressure.        
This method avoids the primary disadvantage of German Patent DE 34 14 065 C2. However, this method, like the first, has the disadvantage of being a purely serial method, which is an obstacle to modern, rational production of such bonds or connections.
Another disadvantage of the methods named is that a structured application of the pastelike layer to the component or to the substrate is possible only with considerable effort.